ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Greys
|} The Greys are alien celestines that are identified with various constellations that are suspected to contain gateways, or Stargates to multiple dimensions. Gateways It is a misclassification to assume that a Greys' homeworld exists in any given constellation. The known gateway points that the Greys have access to is the , the , and the . Because the Zetas, a type of Grey, have a direct relationship with the Anunnaki, they may also have access to the . Grey types The Potacas, Solipsi Rai, and Zetas are all alien Greys. All Greys are presently understood to be both reptoid and humanoid, possessing both types of DNA. Each type of Grey is modified to perform specific duties. The Zetas are known to be modified by the Anunnaki to look more human. Zetas were installed as kings throughout human history, nominally in Egypt. Other Greys may look more reptoid designed for other purposes. It is even possible that the Draconians also have a hand in modifying Greys to serve their agenda. The Potacas and Zetas are known for alien abductions. The Solipsi Rai are thought to be benevolant and are not currently known to abduct. Contact Greys come in two distinct morphs that differ in height. Abductees say that they recognize the leader of their abductors by its "demeanor." Their increased authority, height, and apparently more complex psychology have caused some abduction researchers to wonder if the taller morph is the only "Grey" type to be biologically alive and if the shorter "form" could be their artificially constructed robot or cyborg servants. Abductions Alien abduction cases seem to be linked with the Greys who identify themselves as "Potacas", scouts for the U.F.O.I.G.P - United Federation Of Inter-Galatic Planets. They work for G.O.D.- Genetic Ordance Department within the UFOIGP. One of the main objectives of this department is too collect DNA and RNA samples, said to be for the study of Earth diseases. When people are taken, it is said they are not hurt and 9/10 do not wake up during the examination procedure, most are put to sleep via sound vibration using Beta waves which effect certain areas of the brain and cause a sleep type effect upon the body and mind of the individual. The most common procedure is a blood sample and a hair sample for DNA and RNA anaylsis to detect the changes within the human species on earth, this has been going on for thousands of years and is standard procedure when recording the evolution of a new species of human being on 4 levels. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, the Potacas are friendly and non-violent, the only time they use force is if they are attacked and then they use telepathy to disarm the individual which causes no after effects to the individual. Communion In 1987 popular novelist Whitley Strieber published the book Communion, in which he describes a number of close encounters he purports to have experienced with Greys and other extraterrestrial beings. The book became a New York Times bestseller, and a film adaption starring Christopher Walken was released in 1989. Conflicts The Greys are said to be in conflict with the Reptilians over humans and Earth. According to a man named Branton they intervened on two separate occasions when the Reptilians tried to invade/enslave the human world. Once over 12,000 years ago and the last time during the 1950's. Allegedly the Reptilians succeed in their infiltration of the world governments and the Greys are now trying to prevent them from destroying human civilization, this is said to eventually lead them into a full scale war with Drakon, the Reptilian home world. If such an event were to take place then humans will be pulled right in the middle of the conflict. Roswell According to the Clark C. McClelland report, the beings recovered from the 1947 Roswell crash were a humanoid / reptoid cross described as follows: :"The recovered bodies were temporarily being kept in a nearby medical tent. They were small, very frail and had large heads. Their eyes were large. Their skin was grayish and reptilian in texture. It looked similar to the skin texture of rattle snakes... seen several times at ." The Guy Hottel report states that each craft occupy up to three personnel. According to some reports, there may have been two craft that crashed at Roswell, recovering up to at least six Greys. Some claim that these Greys were the Zeta types, the same ones who abducted Barney and Betty Hill. Solipsi Rai The Solipsi Rai are Greys. A main leader is named Ymartyyn. Their port of entry is viewed within the . They are considered to be benevolent. Graysli The Graysli have a connection to Egypt that suggests that they too are a type of Grey, as the Anunnaki had some influence in installing Greys as . The is said to be created in honor of the Graysli. This could indicate that himself had Graysli influence, even genetically. The Graysli stand at an average height of 6 feet tall. They access the . Pop-Culture The Greys is the most common alien species used in pop-culture, specifically in films and television. This species appeared in many TV shows and films. Some of the most notable are listed below. *The Greys appear many times throughout the TV series ''The X-Files''. They are referenced as the Reticulans. *In the TV mini series ''Taken'', the Roswell Incident and various others are used for the storyline and The Greys are the ones involved. *Other Tv Shows, ''Tales From the Darkside'' and ''Outer Limits'' also feature The Greys. *Various Episodes of South Park. *The film ''Communion'' *The TV series ''Dark Skies'', the Greys are servants to a parasitic species called The Hive. *The film ''Night Skies'' has them abducting humans and doing brutal experiments. *The contoversial film ''Fire in the Sky'' *In Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Greys are interdimensional begins who came to Earth thousands of years ago. References External links *The Grey Alien - crowdedskies.com Category:Beings